


Равноценный обмен

by an_romanoff



Category: Frozen (2013), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кроссовер с Fullmetal Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равноценный обмен

За глаза ее называют Снежной Королевой; те, кто похрабрее, и вовсе — Ледяной Девой. Попавшие ей под руку рассказывают, что она точно свихнулась после той истории с сестрой — никто не знает наверняка, что случилось, но догадки строят охотно — и удивляются, как ее вообще взяли в армию. Особо впечатлительные шепотом признаются, что всякий раз, когда она заходит к ним в кабинет, их словно холодом обдает; от старших офицеров к новобранцам передается легенда, что перчатки, которые она носит, не снимая — личный приказ самого фюрера, опасавшегося за здоровье своих подчиненных. Те, кто постарше, вспоминают, что она отличилась во время ишварской войны не меньше, чем Мустанг или Зольф Кимбли, а особая секретность ее операции позволяет лишь догадываться, почему она стала одним из самых молодых полковников армии Аместриса наряду с Огненным Алхимиком, а не составила компанию Багровому в тюрьме. Несколько офицеров, которым довелось участвовать с ней в рейдах, клянутся, что она может использовать алхимию, не прибегая к кругу преобразования, другие утверждают, что она всегда держит с собой флягу с водой, на всякий случай.  
Самой Эльзе Эренделл, Ледяному Алхимику, наплевать на все эти разговоры.  
Она просто выполняет свою работу.

***

Земля под ногами щетинится огромным ледяным ежом, и повстанцы спешно перегруппировываются, отступают в бесконечном лабиринте узких улочек Аместриса. Проливной дождь обрушивается с неба подобно потопу; кажется, что сама погода противится их восстанию. Изменники предполагали, что их план — убить фюрера — не сможет пройти как по маслу; они предполагали, что фюрер узнает об их затее и отправит против них своих лучших цепных псов; они даже догадывались, что операцию обязательно возглавит полковник Эренделл. Единственное, чего они никак не могли предугадать — это погоду. Эльза под дождем чувствует себя, словно рыба в воде — струи воды в ее руках превращаются в смертоносные копья, пронзающие человеческую плоть так же легко, как остро наточенная сталь.  
Раз, считает Эльза, и смотрит, как первый из повстанцев поскальзывается на льду и не может больше бежать. Она ведет кистью, и ледяные плети обхватывают жертву, до хруста сдавливают ребра и позвоночник, терзают беззащитное тело до тех пор, пока последний истошный крик эхом не долетает до другого конца улицы. Эльза замораживает под собой еще теплую лужу крови и идет, как по ковровой дорожке победителя.  
Два, думает она, догоняя второго. Взмах руки — и дождь в воздухе превращается в смертельные колья, пригвождающие его к земле наподобие распятия. Этот успевает взмолиться о пощаде, и Эльза великодушно добивает его, вспарывая горло осколком льда.  
Три, произносит она вслух, когда третий пытается отбиваться. Он слишком разговорчив — должно быть, один из восторженных идеологов, — и даже тогда, когда ледяная волна обхватывает его мертвой хваткой, когда он почти не может говорить, а из горла вырываются лишь всхлипы вперемешку с кровью, он пытается доказать ей, что фюрер должен умереть.  
Умереть должен ты, думает Эльза, и безучастно смотрит, как бывший офицер становится ледяной статуей. Преступления против фюрера запрещены законом. За нарушение запретов полагается наказание.

***

После смерти родителей у Эльзы не остается ничего, кроме пустого дома, плачущей младшей сестры и чувства беспомощности. Она пытается успокоить Анну, читает ей книжки со сказками, которые сестра всегда так любила, но ничего не помогает. Эльза вспоминает отца, темную, холодную ночь, в которую она последний раз видела его перед тем, как они с матерью уехали в путешествие, из которого им не суждено было вернуться живыми; она вспоминает, как отец тайком отвел ее в библиотеку и показал старую книжку, запрятанную между кулинарными рецептами, как он поднес к губам палец и шепотом сказал: "Используй в случае крайней необходимости".  
Эльза без колебаний отправляется в библиотеку и открывает фолиант. "Основы алхимии", написано на первой странице.  
Алхимия, читает она Анне, построена на принципе равноценного обмена: чтобы получить новое вещество, необходимо определенное количество другого. Эльза рисует свой первый круг преобразования, и из горстки земли появляется глиняный кролик.  
Анна впервые за долгое время смеется, и ни один огонь в мире не мог бы согреть Эльзу сильнее, чем эта улыбка.  
Алхимия, читает она уже в уединении, запрещает человеческое преобразование. Эльза знает, что за нарушение запретов полагается наказание, и решительно переворачивает страницу, рассказывающую о составе человеческого тела, а потом слышит, как сестра тихо всхлипывает во сне.  
Эльза решает, что из любого правила должны быть исключения.  
В день, когда она решается воскресить родителей, она лишается сердца. То, что раньше билось в груди, остается лежать на полу окровавленным безжизненным сгустком. Ту, что на самом деле помогала ей жить, разрывают на части и утаскивают от нее в бездну черные цепкие щупальца. Эльза в ужасе смотрит на разверзшиеся в круге преобразования врата, за которыми исчезает Анна, и не может даже выкрикнуть ее имя — в легких вместо воздуха пульсирует кровь. Она в бессилии падает, упирается руками в пол, и там, где она прикасается, расцветают замысловатые ледяные узоры.  
Анне бы понравилось, успевает она подумать, прежде чем холод заполняет всю комнату, пробирается ей под кожу, и остается там, где раньше текла теплая кровь.  
Затем Эльза перестает чувствовать.

***

Четыре, мимоходом подмечает она, когда огромный снеговик подхватывает забравшегося на крышу беглеца и, не церемонясь, разрывает его пополам.

Пять, устало подытоживает она. Последний офицер даже не старается убежать, а лишь замирает на месте, с ужасом наблюдая, как ледяная глыба расправляется с его товарищем. Он даже не замечает, как Эльза подходит к нему вплотную и сковывает ноги и руки ледяными оковами.  
— Знаете ли вы, — спрашивает она безучастно, — что человеческое тело на девяносто процентов состоит из воды? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, стягивает с руки перчатку.  
— Без круга преобразования, — зачарованно выдыхает офицер, когда Эльза подносит свою ладонь к его руке, и перед смертью ему открывается ответ на вопрос, терзающий сотни людей на протяжении вот уже пяти лет.  
В алхимии, думает Эльза, это назвали бы равноценным обменом.  
То, что происходит в реальной жизни, для нее больше не имеет значения.


End file.
